Fangs, Leather, Love
by Love In Vein
Summary: Lost Boys fic. Takes place before A Vampire’s Word and shortly after David’s Revenge. How did Sela, Dwayne’s mate, become part of the Pack? This is her story. note: Pretty old, written before LB had its own section...just moving it now!
1. Part One

Title: Fangs, Leather, Love  
Author:Love In Vein  
Summary: Lost Boys fic. Takes place before A Vampire's Word and shortly after David's Revenge. How did Sela, Dwayne's mate, become part of the Pack? This is her story.  
Disclaimer: the WB owns The Lost Boys and all of the characters therein. I own Annabelle, Sela, and Connor.  
A/N: It would help a lot to read David's Revenge, as this is a DR Universe fic. That story explains Annabelle and how the Pack came back. You could read A Vampire's Word before this, as I wrote that one before this one, but really this takes place six months after DR and 10 years before AVW. Ok, on with the reading!  
  
Part 1  
  
The night air on the Santa Carla Boardwalk was warm and thick with the laughter, loud voices, and sweet smells of summer. Amidst the chaos a young girl of nineteen carefully stepped onto the hard, wooden planks of the boardwalk. She pushed her thick mane of bright red hair out of her eyes and nodded to herself silently when she saw the 'Help Wanted' sign in the window of a small clothing store. She walked confidently to the door and pulled it open. The smell of well-worn leather and cigarette smoke was overpowering but good. An older man with a dark brown ponytail flecked with gray gave her a smile. "May I help you with anything, young lady?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am in need of a job," she said bluntly.  
  
"Well you've come to the right place. My last salesclerk...left. You're welcome to the position. What is your name?"  
  
"Sela Maxwell," she said, giving a false last name.  
  
"Well, Miss. Maxwell, how about you come back tomorrow afternoon say...around three and I'll show you the ropes. If you do a good job then the position is yours. Oh, and my name is Connor McDaniel. Just call me Connor," he added with a smile.  
  
"Yes, that sounds all right. Thank you very much, Connor. I will see you tomorrow," Sela bid Connor goodbye and walked out of the store with a spring in her step. This would be just her first step towards a whole new life.  
  
She wondered idly if she looked very needy at all. She was wearing a pair of faded stonewashed jeans with holes in the thighs and knees and a plain, black tank top. Nothing fancy. In fact that was why she chose to wear this outfit, she did not want to stand out. Her hair would attract enough attention. It was thick, shiny, and a bright red-gold color. She pulled a silver barrette off of a belt loop and quickly anchored her hair low on the nape of her neck.   
  
Sela reached into the pocket of her worn denim jacket and counted the bills that she knew were there. Ten, twenty, thirty, forty. Forty dollars. Enough for a night at a semi-decent motel. First back to the bus station to get her things from the locker where she had stored them. She never noticed the five pairs of interested eyes watching her from a distance.  
  
-------------------  
  
The Boys had been back a scant six months and already Santa Carla was once again the Murder Capital of the World.   
  
David, Paul, Dwayne, and Marco dropped from their resting place in the back of the caves and glided to the main room where Annabelle was already awake and waiting, as she was most times. She looked up from her book and smiled as she watched each member of the Pack enter the room and land. David landed in front of her and she allowed him to pull her from her chair. She dropped the book onto the pile on the floor and leaned into him for a hungry kiss. After what seemed like such a short time the rest of the boys began to make noise: Paul coughing, Marco humming loudly, and Dwayne squeaking his chair along the floor. David broke away from Annabelle and turned around, glaring at them. "Trying to tell us something?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, we just thought we'd subtly remind you that there *are* other people in the room," Paul said with laughter in his voice.  
  
Annabelle stepped in before the fight could escalate. "Why don't we go to town, David? July is a great month for the hunt."  
  
"All right," David huffed. "Let's go to the boardwalk then."  
  
The Pack left their cave and climbed on their bikes, heading towards town.  
  
-------------------  
  
When they reached the Boardwalk, the Pack parked in their usual spot and each took up their usual post. David rested against the railing to watch the crowd go by. Marco leaned on the railing with his back towards the crowd to David's right. Paul hopped up on the railing to sit next to Marco. Dwayne crossed his arms and leaned on a concrete column. Annabelle decided to sit on the railing to the David's left with her legs hooked through the bars.  
  
Dwayne noticed her before the others. He saw her step out of the store and slowly scan the crowd. He watched as she shook out her beautiful hair, running her fingers haphazardly through it. Paul noticed Dwayne watching the girl and stopped drumming on his thighs long enough to tap Marco on the head. Marco swatted his hand. "What?" he asked.  
  
Paul just grinned and nodded his head towards Dwayne. Marco followed Dwayne line of vision and when he saw who he was watching he grinned back at Paul. David noticed the two silently laughing and when he saw why, he had to smile too. The girl was lovely, although serious looking. Perhaps a match for Dwayne. Annabelle smiled brightly when she saw the way Dwayne watched the girl. Maybe she would be his mate.  
  
The Pack watched as the girl cautiously took in her surroundings then pulled her hair back with a thick, silver barrette. Her hands moved to her jacket pocket and she seemed to be checking for something. It looked like she found it, and then she was walking away. They collectively wondered if they would ever see her again.  
  
-------------------  
  
Sela awoke the next morning at 9AM. She was unable to sleep any longer than that. The nightmares plagued her. It was always in her head and she was always powerless to stop it. The blood, the screaming, the hurt, the death. Always there when she closed her eyes. He said that he would be back for her and she believed him. That was why she was here now, and now it was time to forget. She stretched and swung her legs off the end of the bed, then stood up and stretched again, her nightshirt inching past her thighs. After taking a shower (a cold one, no hot water today), she dressed in a nicer outfit than the day before: a knee-length, flowing black skirt and a gauzy black shirt with intricate stitching along the hem and short sleeves. She quickly braided her hair and slipped into a pair of lace-up black sandals. Her make-up consisted of face powder, blush, and some light mascara. She smoothed a lightly tinted pink lip-gloss over her lips, completing her look.  
  
Walking down the sidewalk, she allowed herself the luxury of just sightseeing. Most of the shops were closed but a diner was open and she had just enough money for breakfast. Taking a seat at a small booth she ordered plain pancakes and strong coffee.   
  
Sela spent about an hour and a half at the diner, drinking three cups of coffee and strategizing. If she managed to keep this job, she could possibly get a small apartment and live here for the rest of the tourist season. But what about after that? If Mr. McDaniel...Connor didn't keep his store open during the off-season, or if he didn't need any help during that time, where would she go? She sighed out loud. No need to think about that now.  
  
At a little before three, Sela walked into Connor's. Connor was standing behind the counter and waved her over. "Hi, Sela! Good to see you again," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello. So, what can I do?" she asked, taking off her jacket and hanging it on the hook by the door.  
  
"Do you know how to work the cash register?" he asked and Sela shook her head. "Well then, let me show you."  
  
Connor spent the next hour showing Sela how to work the register, how the stockroom was organized, and other things. At about five he was satisfied that she could handle things on her own and told her to mind the store while he went out. She knew it was a test.  
  
She sat on a stool behind the counter and looked around. The store was comfortably quiet but not for long. A young boy of about ten and a worn-out looking mother walked through the door. "Can I get a leather jacket, Lucy?" he asked.  
  
Lucy sighed. "Yes, I suppose you can. Nothing else," she answered.  
  
"Yes! This is going to be so cool!" he shouted, then looked at Lucy apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."  
  
"It's all right, Laddie."  
  
She turned to Sela and handed her seventy dollars. "You'll help him choose one, won't you? I'm going to be just outside."  
  
Sela nodded and turned back to Laddie, who was already rummaging through racks of jackets. "So, Laddie, what are you looking for exactly? Lucy gave me seventy dollars for you," Sela said.  
  
"Something cool! Just like the Pack's got!" Laddie said enthusiastically.  
  
"What's the Pack?" Sela asked, just as the door opened.  
  
"They're the Pack! Hi, guys!" he exclaimed.  
  
Sela turned around and saw a gang of four guys and one girl, all dressed in biker-punk style outfits. One of them immediately caught her eye. He was wearing dark jeans and a worn, black leather jacket with no shirt underneath. Around his neck and wrists was Native-American style jewelry and he had long, dark hair. She tried hard not to stare. "Can I help you?" she asked, breaking the short silence.  
  
"Just saw our little buddy in here and thought we'd say 'hi'," said the one with white-blond, spiky hair. He was obviously in charge.  
  
Sela shifted nervously and looked out the window. She could feel the danger they exuded. "Where's Lucy?" she asked.  
  
"She had to go," answered the shortest one, grinning slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think she likes us too much," added the tall one with long, dark blond hair. He gave a short laugh.  
  
The dark one remained silent. He seemed to be watching her. Her instincts were saying run but she tried to remain calm. "Well, it looks like you've said 'hi.' Maybe you should leave?" she mentally slapped herself for making that a question.  
  
"Nah, we haven't even been properly introduced. I'm David, this is Annabelle," Annabelle gave a short wave. "And these are Paul, Marco, and Dwayne," each vampire nodded his head in turn.  
  
"What's your name?" Paul asked.  
  
"Sela," she answered quietly.  
  
"Sela...Sela. Hmmm, nice to meet you. Work here long? Never seen ya before," David lied smoothly.  
  
"No," she replied shortly, her demeanor changing from frightened to angry in less than a second.  
  
-------------------  
  
Dwayne watched in amazement as the young girl's posture changed from scared to angry. Less than a second ago her fear had been thick in the air, something he didn't really understand. They hadn't threatened her in any way, and their posture was nothing but friendly. They hadn't come here because of Laddie, not really. Annabelle had spotted the girl sitting in the store and David thought they should meet her. So they had made a conscious effort to be as non-threatening as possible which was quite hard, especially for David. And still she acted as if she wanted to run and hide, even if she tried her hardest to cover up her reaction towards them.  
  
"Look, I have people to help so either you're buying something or you're leaving," she snapped, bringing Dwayne out of his thoughts.  
  
"People? What people...besides Laddie, of course?" asked David.  
  
"Maybe other people would be in here if you weren't standing in attack formation in front of the door!"  
  
"Attack formation?" David's next words were cut off when Sela's eyes widened in horror. Her heartbeat quickened and her fear shot up.  
  
David followed her horrified gaze and saw an older looking man walking past the store. Dwayne looked, although less obviously, too.  
  
"Uh, excuse me. I have to ummm...sit down? Yeah, sit down for a minute," she said shakily. She walked behind the counter and lowered herself onto the stool. Her face was completely white and she was taking slow, shallow breaths.  
"Hey kid, you okay?" asked Paul.  
  
Laddie had been in the back looking at jackets when he came bouncing up with one clutched in his hands, interrupting the scene. "Is this okay, lady?" he asked.  
  
Sela took the jacket with slightly shaking hands and looked at the price tag. It was sixty dollars. She smiled lightly at Laddie. "Yes, this one is fine. Let me give you the change to take back to Lucy, okay?" She opened the register and handed Laddie his change.  
  
"Oh, there she is! Bye, thanks a lot! Bye guys!" he shouted as he bounded out the door.  
  
Sela stared after him until she saw that he was safely with Lucy. She looked over to see the Pack still watching her curiously. "What?" she asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked David pointedly.  
  
"Nothing. I just saw something I'd rather not see," she answered quietly.  
  
"Huh. Well, we'll be going. See you around, Sela."  
  
The other boys and Annabelle bade their goodbyes', Dwayne lingering longer at the door. "Be careful," he whispered to her.  
  
She was surprised to see the expression of worry on his face and nodded quietly.  
  
Once outside, the boys walked a short distance away from the store and stopped at some benches. "Well?" Marco asked.  
  
"Something's up. We'll keep an eye on her," David replied firmly.  
  
"I think maybe I'll walk her home," Dwayne said, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"If by walking her home you mean skulking in her shadow and watching her longingly, then man, I knew you would," Paul joked, Marco joining in on his raucous laughter.   
  
Dwayne growled slightly and David just rolled his eyes. "Enough you three, we need to hunt if Dwayne wants to be back in time for Sela."  
  
The Pack concurred and walked down the steps to the beach.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Sela could not believe she let them see her like that. She rang up a girl's purchase and waved goodbye absently. She was confused by the Pack, and she had only met them once. Although they exuded an aura of danger, she now realized that it hadn't been directed at her. That was so strange. She didn't understand why they had tried so hard to give her a friendly vibe. And the dark haired one, Dwayne. The way he looked at her, the way she felt the concern coming off of him. But why? 'No,' she thought. 'Right now I have bigger problems.' How had he gotten here? Did he know she was here or was this all just a coincidence? She didn't want to believe that it was already time to move on. She liked it here. She didn't want to leave.  
  
Just then Connor walked in with a large smile on his face. "So you survived, I see," he joked.  
  
"Yeah, I did," she replied, a fake smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Well if you want the job, it's yours."  
  
"Really? Thank you so much!"  
  
Connor squinted at his watch. "Well you can go home now, if you want," he said, then looked at her for a moment. He dug in his pocket and pressed two twenty dollar bills into her hand. "Here consider this an advance on your first paycheck. I'll see you tomorrow evening at five?"  
  
"Yes, okay. I'll see you then."   
  
Sela walked out the door and was suddenly aware that she was alone on the boardwalk. She hugged her arms tightly around her body and walked faster. She was aware of a presence near her and her heart dropped. She stopped and stood stiffly. "Who...who's there?" she called.  
  
Dwayne stepped out of the shadows and had the decency to look a little sheepish. "I'm sorry I scared you. But you looked so scared before and it didn't seem right for you to walk alone," he explained.  
  
"Oh," she said after a minute. "Well, were you going to just watch me from the shadows there?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure whether you'd let me walk you."  
  
"Ummm...I would like you to walk me. Please," she said quietly.  
  
Dwayne nodded silently and held out his hand. She slipped her hand into his and he laced his fingers through hers. They walked in a comfortable silence through the empty boardwalk. Sela need to ask him a question. "Why are you so concerned about me, Dwayne? We just met."  
  
"I...I really don't know why. When I first saw you I just wanted to keep you safe, as corny as that might sound. Do you want me to back off?" Dwayne asked, starting to pull his hand out of hers.  
  
She tightened her hold on his hand and shook her head. "No, I don't. I just haven't had anyone care for my safety in a long time," she admitted softly.  
  
Suddenly they were at the motel where she was staying. "Oh, we're here," Sela said with some disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Maybe we'll be by the store tomorrow," said Dwayne almost cautiously.  
  
"If you want to," she replied.  
  
They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds when Dwayne reached out his hand and gently cupped her face. She sighed lightly and didn't object when Dwayne's lips descended onto hers. Their kiss was sweet and gentle but electric. She pulled away and pressed her fingers to his lips and he kissed her fingertips. "I have to go," she said.  
  
"Yes, so do I," Dwayne responded.  
  
As she walked to her door she turned a final time and smiled. He returned her smile and disappeared into the darkness. Sela slept well that night for the first time in a very long time. 


	2. Part Two

itle: Fangs, Leather, Love  
Author:Love In Vein  
Summary: Lost Boys fic. Takes place before A Vampire's Word and shortly after David's Revenge. How did Sela, Dwayne's mate, become part of the Pack? This is her story.  
Disclaimer: the WB owns The Lost Boys and all of the characters therein. I own Annabelle, Sela, and Connor.  
  
Part 2  
  
The next evening Sela was hanging up some new merchandise when a wave of memories hit her. Her sister, her only relative and friend, laying on the ground with her throat slit, the blood gushing down her body and onto the floor. Their tiny apartment in shambles, bloody handprints marring the walls and splashes of it coating what little furniture they had.   
  
Her sister had been dead by the time she got there but he was still there, threatening her. She didn't even know who he was, only that he still wanted to kill her. So she had packed up a few meager things that night and now here she was.  
  
The Pack didn't come into the store that night and she was surprised that she felt so disappointed. At around eleven at night her shift was over and she said goodbye to Connor and walked out of the store and into the thinning crowd. She felt a presence behind her and murmured softly, "Dwayne?"  
  
"Sorry, it's not Dwayne," said a familiar voice, and David stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"What? What are you doing here, David?"  
  
"Dwayne was worried and asked me to see you home. He couldn't," David replied, and he was half lying. Although Dwayne *was* worried, it had been decided that David would walk her home tonight, and Paul the next night, and so on. David thought the whole Pack should get to know her before she became one of them.  
  
They started walking in silence, but David would growl quietly at those who would look at her in *that* way. It was strange, but he already considered her Pack. But that was the way it had been with all of them. It was the most magical thing to find someone who belonged in your Pack.  
  
"David, are you all right?" Sela asked quietly. He seemed tense to her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Are you?" he answered, narrowing his eyebrows and looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Ummm...I'm okay, it's just kind of scary out here so late at night," she said and shivered softly.  
  
"There's no need to be frightened, Sela. I said that I would protect you and I will."  
  
"That's good to know," Sela responded quietly and then they were silent.  
  
"How do you feel about Dwayne?" David asked suddenly.  
  
"How do I feel?" Sela repeated and raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?"  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
Sela sighed. "Well, I like him...a lot. There's a connection between us that I can't really explain," she confessed honestly.  
  
David nodded in understanding. "Dwayne cares a lot for you, Sela. Don't break his heart."  
  
Sela's eyes widened in surprise. "You're warning me not to hurt him? Isn't he old enough to take care of that sort of thing by himself?"  
  
"Perhaps," David said thoughtfully and then they found themselves at her motel. "Here we are, safe and sound just as I promised."  
  
"Thank you, David," Sela said cordially and turned to leave.  
  
"Goodnight, Sela."  
  
Sela unlocked her room and flipped on the light. What she saw made her scream in terror. A large hunting knife was embedded in the center of her mattress and 'I'm Coming For You' was scrawled across the wall in red spray paint. She sank to the floor, sobs wracking her body. Suddenly there was someone pounding hard on her door.   
  
"Go away, please don't hurt me!" she screamed desperately.  
  
"Sela, open the door," came David's voice, laced with real concern.  
  
-----------------------  
  
He had been just about to get on his bike when he heard a piercing scream that at first he had smiled at (he just loved screams). After a moment, though, he recognized that it must be Sela and growled deep in his throat. Whoever had hurt her would pay.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Sela stood up slowly using the wall for support, and made her way to the door. She leaned on it for a moment, tears still running down her cheeks, then pulled it open slightly. She smiled weakly when she saw it was David.  
  
"David, it *is* you," she sighed, relief flooding her voice.  
  
"Sela, let me in," David persisted, another growl almost escaping his throat.  
  
She pulled the door wider and stepped aside to allow him to enter. David surveyed the room, his eyes resting on the knife and the message. "What's this?" he asked.  
  
Sela sat heavily on a stained, overstuffed armchair and ran both hands through her hair. "My worst nightmare," she answered simply.  
  
David crouched in front of her and took her hands. "Are you running from something?"  
  
"Good guess. Very much so."  
  
"You can't stay here anymore," stated David, not pressing the subject. He didn't want to scare her off.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it's time for me to move on then."  
  
"Move on? You're going to leave? What about Dwayne? What about the Pack?" David snarled, almost viciously so.  
  
Sela looked into David's eyes and was confused by the anger and obvious distress in them. What did he care? "What do you care?" she asked out loud.  
  
"What do I care?" he repeated incredulously. "Dwayne is like a brother to me and he loves you. It doesn't matter that he's only known you for two days, you're firmly imprinted on his being. As for the Pack, let's just say we look after our own. We won't let you run forever. Stay, stop whatever it is right now."  
  
Sela caught one sentence in particular and didn't understand it. "'One of our own'? What's that supposed to mean? You don't even know me!" it was Sela's turn to sound incredulous.  
  
"We know you Sela. Perhaps not in the way that you would understand it, but you can't tell me that you don't feel it. That you can't feel that connection in your very soul," he said, his voice rising with every word.   
  
Sela covered her face with her hands and started to cry. She didn't really know why she was crying, but something in his words had gotten to her.  
  
David stared in shock as his soon-to-be Pack-sister collapsed into tears. Suddenly he was afraid that they were losing her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her off of the chair and onto the floor where he was still kneeling, enveloping her in a tight, possessive hug.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she murmured against his chest.  
  
"I take care of my own, Sela. That includes you whether you like it or not."  
  
"What are you?" she asked softly.  
  
David was taken aback although he didn't show it. "Why do you ask?"  
  
She looked up at him with sad eyes. "All this talk of Pack, the fact that you hardly know me but are telling me that we are connected. And you are so cold," she pointed out quietly.  
  
"Later, you will know later," he promised.  
  
Suddenly he felt a burst of worry through his mate-bond.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Dwayne paced in wide arcs across the cave floor. Something was wrong, he just knew it. The fact that Annabelle was drumming her fingers nervously on the arm of her chair and looked deep in thought only gave him more evidence that this was true.  
  
"Dude, calm down. I'm sure everything's fine," Marco said.  
  
"Yeah, and Dwayne, you're giving me a headache with all that pacing. Sit down, man!" Paul interjected.  
  
"Then where's David?" Dwayne growled, stopping by the cave entrance. "He should have been home but he's not. Annabelle, what are you feeling?"   
  
"Anger, worry, confusion. He's upset about something, I just don't know what," Annabelle sighed.  
  
"I wish I could feel her...just to know that she's all right," Dwayne said softly.  
  
"I know, man, I know. Awww, fuck all this 'getting to know her' crap! She's Pack, that's all we need to know! Maybe we can convince David to turn her as soon as possible, maybe tomorrow night," suggested Paul.  
  
Dwayne just nodded and turned to watch the darkness of the ocean at night. Paul patted him on the shoulder and shook his head.  
  
Meanwhile, Annabelle was trying to communicate the Pack's feelings to David.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Sela felt David tense and pulled away from him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just realized that the Pack is probably worried for us..."  
  
"You, you mean," Sela interrupted.  
  
"No, *us*...Dwayne's probably freaking out right now that I'm not home telling him that you're safe."  
  
"Oh, you should go then."  
  
"Yes, you too. You're coming with me," David said in a tone that left no room for argument.   
  
He wished they could just fly, but remembered that besides Sela, his bike was also still on the Boardwalk. He was relieved; he did not relish the idea of trying to walk all the way home to the cave. He stood up and offered Sela his hand. "Wait, I need my things!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You can come back for them," he told her shortly.  
  
They walked out of the room and, after she had closed and locked the door, began to walk towards the boardwalk and his bike.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The walk to David's bike was uneventful and quiet, although both Sela and David were keeping a wary eye out for any attacker. Once there, David slid on his bike and helped Sela onto the back of it. He started the bike with a roar and they were off, flying down the stairs and onto the beach.  
  
Sela held tightly to David's waist, her hair blowing back in the wind and sand spraying out from beneath the wheels in every direction. Gradually they headed deeper into the woods, the fog growing thicker and the sky seeming to grow darker. Finally the air cleared a little and she realized that they were nearing a large cave.   
  
David pulled up next to the other bikes and they were barely off of his before Dwayne ran out of the cave and pulled Sela into a frenzied and relieved hug. He pressed kisses to her neck, just reveling in the feel of her pulse against his lips. Sela had been startled at first, but it only took half a second for her to return his hug, her hands gripping the back of his neck and her eyes tightly closed. "It's okay, Dwayne, it's okay," she murmured gently.  
  
The rest of the Pack watched the two with small smiles in their faces. Any doubts they may have had about Sela disappeared by just seeing the two of them together.  
  
Annabelle squeezed David's hand as they stood next to each other. She could still remember vividly what it had been like to find him. She just wished that Sela could know what they were. It would be so much easier then. She pulled David close. "We need to tell her," she whispered.  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "Why, my Belle? We were never told before we were turned. Why should she be any different?" he shot back.  
  
"Because, we did not find each other until many years after our transformation, when we were happy with our existence and this life. What if she blames Dwayne for not telling her the truth and refuses him? He would be destroyed and truthfully, I know that she would be too," Annabelle reasoned.  
  
"And just how do you suggest we tell her? Come right out and say it? No, we can't do that."  
  
"Do you think she suspects?" Annabelle asked him.  
  
"Yes, something. She has her suspicions, I'm sure."  
  
"And yet, look at them. She will love him still. She will want to be Pack."  
  
"Do you know this? How can you be sure?" David demanded.  
  
"Just trust me, darling," Annabelle answered, and affectionately kissed his cheek.  
  
--------------------------  
  
A short while later the Pack was sitting in the main room listening to what had happened to Sela. Dwayne had his arm around her and he held her tighter as more of the story unfolded. Whoever this man was, he would pay for her pain with his life.  
  
"Why is he after you, Sela?" Marco asked.  
  
Sela looked down at the ground, her eyes glassing over with tears. Dwayne reached a hand up and smoothed her hair. "You can tell us, baby. We're all family here."  
  
"He...he," she started, and sighed. "I was coming home from a pool hall late one evening. My apartment was all lit up, which was odd since my sister always went to sleep early. I turned the knob...opened the door...my sister...blood everywhere...he...murdered her!" each phrase was choked and strained, the tears starting to slide down her cheeks.  
  
"Did you see him?" Paul asked gently.  
  
"He was at the window. He just looked at me. And then I saw that he had left me a message in her blood. He would be back for me. I ran, it was the only thing I could think to do," she whispered and then there was a deafening silence.  
  
Dwayne kissed her temple tenderly and wiped her salty human tears away with his cool thumbs. "We won't let him hurt you, sweetheart."  
  
"Yes, you are safe with us," David agreed. He narrowed his eyes. "Dawn approaches."  
  
"Already?" Sela asked, her eyes widening. "It's come so fast."  
  
The Boys stood up almost as one and walked to the back. Dwayne stopped to place a loving kiss on Sela's lips then headed to the sleep chamber to join the others. Sela looked around for a minute, confused. Where would she sleep? Annabelle saw that Sela seemed uncomfortable. "I know it's not much, but I hope the couch will be all right."  
  
"Oh, that's fine. Thank you, Annabelle. Goodnight," Sela replied.  
  
"Call me Belle. Goodnight," Annabelle said and disappeared behind heavy curtains.  
  
Sela curled into a ball on the couch and soon fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Some of you may think that I've written David out of character in this chapter. I don't think so. The Pack is the only thing that David cares about and Sela is Pack. Pack is an almost mystical bond that very few vampires share with each other, and a Pack leader can sense who will be Pack. He senses Sela strongly which brings out his protective side. 


	3. Part Three

Title: Fangs, Leather, Love  
Author:Love In Vein  
Summary: Lost Boys fic. Takes place before A Vampire's Word and shortly after David's Revenge. How did Sela, Dwayne's mate, become part of the Pack? This is her story.  
Disclaimer: the WB owns The Lost Boys and all of the characters therein. I own Annabelle, Sela, and Connor.  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Sela awoke the next day only about a half an hour before sunset. She saw that no one else was awake and didn't want to disturb them. She quietly walked out of the cave to sit on the edge of the bluff, her feet dangling stories from the rough water below. The air blew cool, salty mist onto her face and she closed her eyes in quiet enjoyment.  
  
She liked it here. She felt safe, loved, cared for. She felt, for the first time in what seemed like forever, that she truly belonged. And yet, she also knew that there was something that the Pack was hiding. Something big, frightening perhaps. Whatever it was, though, she would accept it. Not just for Dwayne, but for herself. She wouldn't lose him and the family she had gained seemingly overnight for anything in the world.  
  
Suddenly she was aware that someone was behind her. A hand gripped her neck and a rough voice whispered, "I told you I would come back for you."  
  
Her terrified scream pierced the now night air. He forced her to her feet and she struggled against him. This caused him to grab a hold of her arm and twist it harshly behind her back. Before she could stop herself, she screamed Dwayne's name in pain. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered.  
  
"It's simple, really. Your father humiliated me. Made me a fool, destroyed me. Now I will destroy what he held dear and he can watch from hell," the man stated in a monotone voice.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Dwayne awoke as soon as he heard the scream. Sela. He let out a roar and dropped to the ground, the other Boys following. His undead heart dropped when he heard her scream his name so painfully. He and the rest of the Pack flew out of their sleep chamber with Annabelle not far behind them. They landed at the mouth of the cave and, seeing it was night, poured forth from it.  
  
When Dwayne saw Sela with her attacker holding her tightly against him he growled deeply and rammed hard into him. The man and Dwayne tumbled to the ground and Dwayne stood and hauled the man into the air by the throat, his feet swinging wildly. "You were dead the moment you touched her," he snarled.  
  
He bared his fangs and the man screamed loudly.  
  
Sela watched in numb shock from where she sat limply on the ground and covered her face with her hands in horror when Dwayne ripped the throat out of her attacker and threw his body over the bluff.  
  
All at once the rage passed and slowly the Pack made their way back into the cave. They knew they would not go out tonight. Dwayne crouched in front of Sela with worry etched on his face. He gently reached out a hand to touch her face and she flinched. "Don't touch me," she whispered.  
  
But even as she said that she didn't protest when he lifted her into his arms to carry her back into the cave. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. The other Pack members gathered around Dwayne as he brought Sela into the main room.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Marco asked.  
  
"I think she's in shock," Dwayne answered quietly.  
  
He lowered her onto the couch and sat beside her, lightly stroking her hair. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with confusion, fright, and maybe even a little bit of anger. "What's going on? Please, tell me," she sighed.  
  
Dwayne looked to David and David nodded slightly. There was no point in trying to cover it up now. She would know, and they hoped she would accept.  
  
"Sela, I'm not sure what you saw, but however much you did, it must have been frightening," Dwayne began, his arm draped over her shoulders. "You need to know the truth about us, because we want you to be like us."  
  
He looked into the eyes of each pack member and shifted uncomfortably next to Sela. This was turning out to be difficult.   
  
"We're...we are creatures of the night," he stated simply.  
  
"Are you joking?" came Sela's incredulous reply.  
  
"You saw what happened out there. What do you think?" asked David bluntly.  
  
There was a long silence and Sela looked down at her shaking hands. As much as she wanted to, there was no way that what she saw could be denied.  
  
"I think...I think you're vampires," Sela finally admitted. "And you...you want to, um, *turn* me? I...I, what do you want me to say?"  
  
"Say that you'll become Pack, share our blood," said David, leaning forward.  
  
Dwayne took his arm from around her shoulders, placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently. Sela turned to him and looked into his eyes, as if they would somehow hold the right answer. "Will it hurt?" she asked, her voice small.  
  
"The Change is hard at first," Dwayne answered truthfully. "But once your body adjusts, everything will be all right."  
  
He saw the indecisiveness in her eyes and knew that they were so close to losing her. He turned in panic to David and David made a quick decision. "Marco, the bottle," he fairly snapped.  
  
Marco grinned and jumped up to get it. He quickly returned, the ornate looking container clutched in his hand. He then handed it to David and sat back down.   
  
"Sela, you are Pack. You will be one of us. Now, drink," David commanded.  
  
Sela furrowed her eyebrows and snorted. "David, do you really expect me to take that just because *you* say so?"  
  
"Well, if you cannot make the decision, I'll make it for you."  
  
The rest of the Pack silently watched. What the hell was David doing?  
  
"Maybe I already made my decision. Maybe you didn't need to try to force me to do something I might not want to do," Sela answered and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you?" Dwayne asked her quietly.  
  
Sela turned to look at him and sighed in defeat. "God, just give me the fucking thing!" she exclaimed and grabbed the bottle unceremoniously out of David's hands.  
  
David smirked knowingly at the others as Sela took her first drink of their blood. Her breath hitched in her throat as the power of it hit her and she continued to take long drinks, tremors running through her body. When the bottle was finally empty, Dwayne took it out of her hands and set it on the ground.   
  
"Now you are one of us," David declared.   
  
As the rest of the Pack whooped, howled, and cheered, Dwayne lifted his dazed but happy soon-to-be-mate in the air and twirled her around in celebration. When he put her down she turned to David and just shook her head. "I hate you," she said, laughter in her voice.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Three weeks later  
  
"Is it time now?" Sela said exasperatedly.   
  
David had to grin at the pleading undertone he detected in her voice. It had been three weeks since she had become Pack, since they first told her that she would have to wait three weeks before her first kill. It was customary among packs that the wait be that long, since a half-vampire needed to get used to his or her new existence and experience their new Pack bond.   
  
The reason Michael was never given a three-week wait was pretty simple. He wasn't really Pack. He had been dumped on them by Max, given an order to turn him and to get him full as quickly as possible. Which had been fine with them, just because he was blood didn't mean they had to like him. David had made sure to treat him as harshly as possible in showing him what they were. At least that had been fun. While they liked a good old-fashioned massacre every now and then, mostly you were expected to treat a half with care, especially when it came time for their first kill. Besides the fact that it was an important moment for them and the rest of the Pack, it also signaled the end of the Change. It didn't hurt really, not as he remembered it, it was more like just being very weak. After your first kill you were expected to take an early rest.  
  
"Well?" Sela asked, breaking into David's thoughts. She swung her legs off the edge of her bed, which was situated at the opposite corner of the cave from Annabelle's.  
  
"Hmmm...I don't know," David teased.  
  
Dwayne came into the main room and put his arms around Sela, who was now standing directly in front of David with a pout on her lips. "Come on, man, don't taunt her like that," he said.  
  
David smirked. "Dwayne, you two aren't even mated yet and she's got you wrapped around her little finger."  
  
"Oh, like you wouldn't do anything for Belle," Paul snorted, joining the conversation.  
  
"That's why I love him," said Annabelle, kissing David lightly on the lips.  
  
He returned her kiss and the Pack fell silent, at first bemused and then growing annoyed.   
  
"Look, not that that isn't the cutest thing ever, but isn't this *my* night?" Sela asked with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
David broke away from Annabelle and heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I guess it is. Nervous?"  
  
"A little. Mostly I'm just ready for this," she answered.  
  
"We all were when it was our time. You do realize that you won't be able to hang out with us afterwards, though, right?" Marco asked her with concern.  
  
Sela smiled and nodded. "I know. I think you've all been over this about a million times. I feed, I get sleepy. That cover it?"   
  
"Pretty much," Paul replied with a chuckle. "Dwayne'll take you home. But no nookie, got it?"  
  
"Ha ha, thanks a lot *mom*," Sela joked. "If what you guys say is true, then I won't be up for any, anyway."  
  
"Maybe we should bring her some takeout?" Marco suggested.  
  
David hiked his eyebrows. "That's not a bad idea, Marco. My first kill was at the lair. It's much easier that way."  
  
"What? Come on guys, I'm not a little kid! Don't you think I can do this on my own?" Sela asked, a little hurt.  
  
"It's not that we don't think you can, baby, it's just that it would be easier for you," Dwayne soothed. "If I remember correctly, my first kill was right here, too."  
  
"Okay, if you say so. I'm just the little sister, I guess," grumbled Sela in defeat.  
  
"See you in a bit, sis," joked Paul and ruffled her hair.   
  
She begrudgingly smiled at him and swatted at his hand. Dwayne leaned down to give her a peck on the lips and then followed the rest of the Pack up the stairs.  
  
"Why don't I ever get to have any fun?" Sela pouted after she heard them roar away.  
  
--------------------------  
  
It was a couple of hours before dawn when the Pack finally returned, David coming down the stairs first with an unconscious man slung over his shoulders. "Sela, special delivery!" he yelled.  
  
He dumped the man onto a chair as Sela came into the room from somewhere in the back. "All for me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. Nothing but the best for my girl," Dwayne answered.  
  
"Ummm...what do I do?" asked Sela, suddenly very nervous.  
  
"It's all instinct, Sela. Just let the hunger take over and go," said David.  
  
The rest of the Pack decided to give her some privacy as she slid up to the man's unconscious form and licked as his pulse point. She felt her vampiric visage slip on and tentatively sunk her fangs into his tender neck. A growl emanated from her throat as the blood spilled onto her tongue and slid down her throat and she drank hungrily and fiercely from him.   
  
When she was done she stepped back and stumbled hazily to the nearest chair. "Dwayne?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm here baby. How do you feel?" he asked, crouching in front of her.  
  
"Bed now," she mumbled sleepily, her body beginning to start the final stages of the Change.  
  
The Pack bit back a collective grin as Dwayne gathered Sela in his arms and carried her to her bed, laying her tenderly on the mattress. "Get some rest. You'll be back to normal by sunset," he whispered and kissed her forehead. 


	4. Part Four

Title: Fangs, Leather, Love  
Author:Love In Vein  
Summary: Lost Boys fic. Takes place before A Vampire's Word and shortly after David's Revenge. How did Sela, Dwayne's mate, become part of the Pack? This is her story.  
Disclaimer: the WB owns The Lost Boys and all of the characters therein. I own Annabelle, Sela, and Connor.  
  
  
Part 4  
  
One week later  
  
Sela watched from a dark corner at the mouth of the cave as the sun slipped below the horizon and felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. They slowly dripped down her cheeks and she let out a shaky sigh, then wiped them away with her fingertips. She stared down at her bloody fingers and one by one licked them clean. "Sela?" a concerned-sounding female voice called.   
  
Sela turned slightly to see who it was, although of course since there was only one other female in the Pack she already knew that it was Annabelle. Annabelle came to stand next to her and gently laid her hand on her shoulder, a small comforting gesture. "Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
Sela shook her head. "Belle, I feel so confused. Why doesn't he want me?"  
  
"Who, Dwayne?" Annabelle asked and Sela nodded mutely, on the verge of tears once again. Annabelle pulled her pack-sister into a hug and gently stroked her hair. "Oh, Sela, of course he wants you!"  
  
Sela pulled away, the tears bright against her pale face and it broke Annabelle's heart to see her so sad. "But, Belle, how can you say that? He's blocking me, I can feel it! Oh, god, what have I done wrong?!" Sela cried and covered her face with her hands.  
  
Annabelle was about to try to comfort her when she felt her own mate coming towards them. She turned and saw that he was alone and was thankful that Dwayne had not risen yet. She was really in no mood to deal with him.   
  
David saw the two women standing near the mouth of the cave and was immediately hit with a sense of sadness and hurt. He knew at once that it was coming from Sela and could probably guess who the cause of it was. "What's going on?" he asked his mate quietly.  
  
"Dwayne," came her one word reply.  
  
David put his hand on Sela's back and she looked up at him in surprise. "David, you're up early," she said.  
  
"So are you, baby sister...what's the trouble?" he asked seriously.  
  
"I'm just so confused. I thought he wanted me to be his mate. But from the way he's acting, I just don't think so," she answered honestly.  
  
"How has he been acting?"  
  
Sela closed her eyes for a moment. "Distant. Like something's changed, but I don't know what that something is."  
  
"When did this start?" Annabelle asked. She mentally berated herself for not seeing anything amiss.  
  
"Maybe a day after my first kill. Do I disgust him?" asked Sela in fear.  
  
"How could you? You are what we are! No, that wouldn't make any sense," Annabelle tried to reassure her.  
  
"It certainly wouldn't. You two are going to stay home tonight and work this out. He cares for you, Sela, you know that. You know you're supposed to be his mate," said David in a tone that left no room for argument.  
  
Sela reluctantly agreed, "All right, David. I hope you're right."  
  
"I know I am," David replied.  
  
At that point Paul came up to them and when he saw Sela's tear-streaked face he frowned deeply. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Sela and Dwayne are going to stay home tonight. Work things out," stated David simply.  
  
"Ah, gotcha. Don't worry, kid. Everything'll be fine," Paul said to Sela and squeezed her arm. He received a tremulous smile in return.  
  
When Dwayne and Marco finally arose and joined the rest of the Pack, Dwayne saw Sela's obvious distress and seemed genuinely confused. He didn't understand why she was so upset.   
  
He shot David a Look and David just shook his head. Sela would have to tell him what was going on. "All right, you and Sela had better stay here tonight and work things out. I don't want anything tearing my Pack apart, got it?" David said to him.  
  
"But...," Dwayne started but David just held up his hand.  
  
"No, Dwayne, you've got to do this. Maybe you didn't see it, but it still happened. Just take care of it, okay?" said David firmly.  
  
"Okay," Dwayne agreed with some confusion.  
  
The rest of the Pack turned to leave and Annabelle leaned over to Sela and hugged her. "You'll be fine, you'll see," she whispered.  
  
Sela just nodded, uncertainty in her eyes.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Dwayne and Sela sat on two chairs facing each other, an uneasy silence between them, both unsure of how to start.  
  
--------------------------  
  
At the boardwalk the Pack was unusually grim and quiet, their thoughts all centered towards the couple at home.  
  
"Do you think everything's going to be all right?" Marco asked.  
  
"It's gotta be. Sela joined the Pack *for* *him*. I tell ya, if he wasn't our pack-brother, I smack him," Paul answered unapologetically.  
  
Annabelle couldn't help but smile. "The guy's just clueless. I'm sure he doesn't even realize he's hurting her."  
  
"Maybe so, but it seemed pretty obvious to me," Paul pointed out.  
  
"Maybe today it did, but this has been going on for at least five days. *I* should have seen it before then," Annabelle said regretfully.  
  
"Babe, you're not a psychic. We're all equally clueless," said David, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I might not be psychic, but I *am* female. Aren't we supposed to be able to sense these things or something?" she questioned rhetorically.  
  
"I think we're all in need of a good hunt. What do you say?" David asked, changing the subject.  
  
Annabelle sighed as the other Pack members agreed enthusiastically. She really wished that Sela was there to keep the testosterone under control.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"I guess I'll start," Sela finally said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "What's happened, Dwayne?"  
  
"What do you mean, what's happened?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Don't you still want me?" she answered with a question.  
  
"Of course I do, baby! What would make you think I don't?"   
  
Now Dwayne was really confused. How could she think that he didn't want her? She was his very unlife!  
  
Sela just stared at him for a moment in utter disbelief. He really didn't know what he was doing, did he? "You've been so distance, Dwayne. It's like I can't reach you, and even when we touch it feels like you're not there," she told him quietly.  
  
Dwayne sat back, stunned. Had he really been treated her so terribly? He thought back over the past week and he knew that she was right. And suddenly a horrible thought came to him, and he knew why he had been acting the way he had. "I...I'm afraid I've done something terrible to you," he said softly.  
  
"What?" Sela asked fearfully.  
  
"Robbed you...I've taken away the life that you could have, no, should have had. A life in the sun."  
  
Sela gave a sigh of relief and happy tears shone in her eyes. "Oh, Dwayne, please don't ever think that! I chose you, chose the Pack! I wouldn't have it any other way!"  
  
"Sela, you don't know that...,"  
  
Before he could get any further she flew into his arms and straddled him, silencing him with a deep kiss. When she pulled away she shook her head and laughed. "Babe, don't you ever doubt that this was my choice again, okay?"  
  
Dwayne laughed too. "I guess I'll have to."  
  
He looked into her eyes and when he saw the want there his laughter died. Their lips met for the second time that evening and this kiss was slow, deep, and passionate. She grinded her body against his and smiled into his mouth when she felt his immediate response. His hands slid under her shirt and she quickly pulled the offending garment over her head and flung it to the ground behind them. Soft purrs were issued from deep in her throat as he trailed kisses down her neck and across her shoulder, all the while gently fondling her breasts and rolling her hardened nipples between his fingers.   
  
He claimed her lips again and without breaking the kiss he stood up and carried her to the bed, where he laid her down and covered her body with his own. They both quickly divested themselves of any remaining clothing and Sela wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to thrust powerfully into her. Their growls and moans filled the cave as each grew closer and closer to an overpowering climax. They knew that there was no turning back as each bit hard into the other's neck and drank deeply, forming the mate-bond.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The cave was still as Sela and Dwayne looked with wonder into each other's eyes. The feeling of being mated was perhaps the most perfect feeling in the world. "Mine," Dwayne whispered.  
  
"Mine," Sela answered back with a soft smile on her lips.  
  
He kissed her gently and moved off to the side, draping his arm across her stomach and drawing her close to him. She stroked his back and together they laid in a comfortable silence.  
  
After a few minutes they heard motorcycle engines rumbling in the distance and began a rush to pick up the clothes they had so hastily discarded.   
  
--------------------------  
  
The first thing the rest of the members of the Pack noticed when they came down the steps was the powerful scent of sex and, more than that, the scent of a claim. 'Finally,' they all thought but truthfully, they were very relieved. No one had wanted to think about what might have happened if Dwayne and Sela had turned away from each other.  
  
"Dwayne? Sela?" Annabelle called.  
  
The two came out of the archway that led to the "pool," looking at once a bit sheepish but also very happy and contented.   
  
"Well, from the smell of this place, it seems like you've 'taken care of' the problem," David commented with a smirk.  
  
"I guess we have," Sela said with a smile that lit up every feature.  
  
"So what do you think about Pack life, now that you've experienced so much of it?" asked Paul, at the same time joking but a little serious too.  
  
"It's better than I could have ever hoped for," Sela replied, and as Dwayne pulled her to him for a kiss that made the rest of the Pack hoot and holler, she knew more than ever that that was the truth.  
  
  
  
~~*The End*~~ 


End file.
